


Золотое сечение

by sablefluffy, shapeshifter



Series: Южный ветер [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soviet Union, ссср!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«–... а вот и наш коллега из Польской Народной Республики, да, да… – директор представлял Стайлза коллективу школы с такой гордостью, будто сам его вырастил, выкормил и выучил. – Познакомьтесь, товарищ Стилинский. Несмотря на свои годы - блестящий специалист в области математических наук. Блестящий!»<br/>(или АУ по тинвульфу в условиях СССР. да. мы сами в шоке)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотое сечение

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы текста взяли на себя смелость оставить размытыми временные рамки в пределах десятилетия. Быт и нравы советского периода являются собирательным образом и не претендуют на историческую точность.

У апреля плохая репутация. Многие считают его суетным, сырым и неопрятным, немногим лучше грязно-рыхлого марта. Ноябрьское ожидание тепла и солнца проходит через эйфорию конца декабря, становится мучительнее в феврале и взрывается, наконец, в звонком тёплом мае. Выталкивает тебя сквозь апрель, давно уже готового, на свет. Оглушает звуками, запахами, горячей землей и жаждой жизни.

Дерек аккуратно, чтобы не хлопнула, прикрыл за собой тяжелую входную дверь и вдохнул глубоко, с удовольствием. Утро было совсем ранним, новеньким и прозрачным. Прохладный воздух свежо и сладко пах робкой, еще немного клейкой листвой.   
– Сынка, да по тебе хоть часы сверяй, – добродушно и привычно заметил со скамейки Сан Саныч, старенький сосед. К животу он прижимал молочный бидон, но вот к цистерне пока не торопился. Оно и понятно, вышел рано. Небось, опять ночь не спал, курил, товарищей своих все вспоминал… Дерек порой, когда получалось, засиживался с ним допоздна – поговорить, послушать фронтовые рассказы.   
– Режим, – откликнулся Дерек, поднимая поочередно то одну ногу, то другую. Настоящая разминка была еще впереди, но и эта лишней не будет. – Помочь вам чем?  
– Ни... – отказался сосед, поставил бидон рядом с собой, тихонько бряцнув неплотно прилегавшей крышкой. Растер искалеченную ногу, – отдохну вот чутка, да и покандыхляю… Ты беги, беги, что я тебя, не знаю, что ли.   
Дерек кивнул и побежал к стадиону – размеренно пока, разогреваясь.  
За это он и любил такое вот раннее утро, когда прохожие и машины наперечёт: можно и подумать одному, и совсем голову освободить, равно как выключателем щёлкнуть – всё ненужное разом уйдет прочь.

Но сейчас Дерек отключать ничего не хотел, так ему было славно и хорошо. Причин для «хорошо» толком не было, даже наоборот, нарисовалась масса поводов для «плохо», «глупо» и «безнадежно». Но сейчас все они отчего-то затихли, зубов не показывали и легкого весеннего настроения не портили. Даже бабушек, медленно бредущих в сторону церквушки, Дерек проводил взглядом добродушным, без осуждения. Прогресс прогрессом, а поди же ты, есть на свете упорствующие люди… Его тат _и_ к, бабушка, тоже молилась. Умиротворяюще бормотала над ним маленьким, когда болел, и в церковь ходила на Пасху, и его водила… давным-давно, в Армении. В прошлой еще жизни. Так давно, что спуталось все в памяти, осталось только смутное, но доброе. Ласковое даже.  
Пусть их, мельком подумал Дерек и прибавил ходу.

Стадион в этот час еще пустовал. Гипсовая спортсменка рядом с входом равнодушно смотрела вдаль, уперев мяч в тугое скульптурное бедро. Свежей побелки, что густо покрывала сейчас статую и круглый постамент, не было еще вчера, и от этой новизны спортсменка казалась слегка высокомерной. Дерек кивнул ей, как старой знакомой и приступил к разминке уже всерьез.  
Комплекс упражнений он составил себе сам и успел не просто запомнить последовательность, а даже заскучать слегка. Менять уже пора. Обычно физкультура неплохо прочищала голову, вытесняя все лишнее. Но сейчас Дерек успел и попрыгать, и на турнике повисеть, и от скамейки наотжиматься как следует – а все равно, его занимала только одна мысль.  
Как было до? Когда он начал чувствовать себя живым?

Давненько… но все не сразу, нет, постепенно. По капле. Первого сентября, может быть..?

***

\- ... а вот и наш коллега из Польской Народной Республики, да, да… – директор представлял Стайлза коллективу школы с такой гордостью, будто сам его вырастил, выкормил и выучил. – Познакомьтесь, товарищ Стилинский. Несмотря на свои годы – блестящий специалист в области математических наук. Блестящий!  
Специалист пожимал руки, знакомился и смешно выговаривал имена своих новых коллег. По мнению Дерека, блестящих специалистов в их захолустье не послали бы, а все разговоры об открытых ставках и необходимости обкатки методики – это так… разговоры только. Кому-то, видать, сильно мозолил глаз молодой талантливый поляк, никак его нельзя было оставить в Москве. Но внешне все приличия, дядюшка рассказывал, были соблюдены: и рекомендации Стилинскому дали преотличнейшие, и окладом, вроде как, не обидели. Не настолько, как могли бы.

Подошел Стилинский и к Дереку поручкаться:  
– Вы меня Стайлз зовите, ладно? Вроде не сильно старше вы? – предложил он, когда Дерек представился. Говорил Стайлз вроде и разборчиво, почти чисто – а все равно, слова выговаривал странно, и в предложениях они у него нет-нет, да и гуляли в непривычном порядке.  
– Стайлз? Необычное имя какое. Никогда о таком не слышал, – ляпнул Дерек, не подумав, отвлекшись на этот инопланетный нежный говор. И нахмурился тут же, смутившись.  
– Так это, сами понимаете, польское, – не стушевался Стайлз, – сокращение такое.  
Сверкнул ямочкой на щеке и пошел дальше. А Дерек остался стоять. Дурень-дурнем.

Стайлз учителем оказался совершенно нетипичным. Дерек не знал, было ли дело в самом Стайлзе, в его экспериментальной методике или в тлетворном влиянии буржуазного Запада на польское среднее образование, но школьники Стилинского просто обожали. Шестиклашки обсиживали его на переменках, словно плодовые мушки – спелое яблоко, выпускники делились сигаретами за сараем, набитым старыми лыжами, девчонки накручивали на пальцы хвосты косичек и стреляли трогательно неумелыми кокетливыми взглядами.

Серебрякова – заведующая учебной частью – из-за всего этого страшно бесилась. Вытурить «молодого и подающего надежды» из школы она не смогла бы при всем желании. Директор Петр Олегович, он же, по совместительству, дядя Дерека, регулярно ходил поохотиться с ее мужем, первым секретарем горкома партии Константином Герардовичем, и охотно делился с Дереком сводками с фронтов. Виктория Михайловна пилила мужа так, что просто опилки летели. С завидной периодичностью она возмущалась заигрыванием с учениками (вопреки всем методическим указаниям РОНО), падением дисциплины (он позволяет ученикам перебивать учителя!), аморальным поведением старшеклассниц (Клюева обрезала школьное платье на ладонь выше колен и пришла с помадой – с помадой!! – стыдоба-то какая. А еще комсомолка!). Серебряков внепланово сбегал на очередную «охоту» с дядюшкой и разговоров избегал – в обкоме с большим пиитетом отнеслись к требованиям министерства «оказать содействие». Мутить воду из-за супруги Константин Герардович не собирался. Дочка их, студентка местного педагогического училища Алиса Серебрякова, что подрабатывала в школе вожатой на пол ставки, упорно держала нейтралитет.  
Торквемаде Михайловне, как ее метко называли ученики за глаза, оставалось только поджимать тонкие губы и лютовать на родительских собраниях. Дерек соврал бы, сказав, что его это не радовало – Серебрякова была редкостной стервой.  
Представители старой учительской гвардии были куда менее категоричны, но, тем не менее, к полячеку относились настороженно. Одна только повариха Тетьмаша взялась опекать новенького, исправно приберегая для него сладкие пирожки и подбрасывая в тарелку лишнюю котлету. Дерек подозревал, что все дело в незамужней дочке Тетьмаши, но корил себя за недостаток веры в человеческое бескорыстие.

Зато молодняк принял Стайлза с распростертыми объятиями. Само собой, размах рук сильно варьировалась от человека к человеку, но в целом, Стилинского приняли неплохо. Первой ласточкой стал Спартак Макоев – старший пионервожатый, которого вся школа ласково называла Котей.   
Макоев заведовал секцией спортивного ориентирования и частенько травил походные байки. Была у него одна, особо любимая почему-то: как он заблудился в лесу и встретил там волка.  
– Cам – во! Зубы – во!... И как зарычит! – горячо рассказывал Котя, руками показывая и волка, и зубы, и даже рычание. Причем, раз от раза волк становился все крупнее, зубы – длиннее, а схватка – эпичнее. Дереку уже казалось, что в пересказе Коти несчастное животное потихоньку приближалось к габаритам мамонта.  
Стайлз был потрясен историей (или очень талантливо сделал вид, что потрясен, Дереку никак не удавалось разгадать выражения изменчивого лица) и с Котей закорешился моментально, достойно пережив не только рассказ про монстроволка, но и вводную двухчасовую лекцию об уме, красоте и высоких моральных качествах Алисы Серебряковой. Они с Котей тайно встречались, не менее тайно целовались под лестницей (о чем знала вся школа, не исключая младших классов) и еще более тайно собирались расписаться сразу после того, как Серебрякова получит диплом.   
Торквемада Михайловна Котю ожидаемо и глубоко не одобряла.

Неотразимому обаянию бестолковой стайлзовой щенности поддалась даже Лида Мартынова, преподававшая химию. Стилинский за ней, вроде как, пытался неловко ухаживать, но Дерек был уверен, что уж с Мартыновой-то ему ничего не светит. За рыжей красоткой ухлестывал Евгений Полозов, сынок крупного заводского начальника. Лощеный хлыщ катал ее на своей блестящей волге, дарил дефицитные билеты на творческие вечера и каждую среду водил ужинать в ресторан «Фрегат» у лодочной станции. Он был выгодной партией, этот Полозов – насколько Дерек разбирался. Но, даже если вывести мажора за кадр, все равно оставался дядя Петр.  
Черт знает, что связывало химичку с директором, и связывало ли их что-то вообще, но воздух на планерках порой буквально кипел от ледяной вежливости и яростных взглядов. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил мнение Дерека, он бы ответил, что закончиться такое может либо свадьбой, либо прокуратурой. Наверное, хорошо, что никто не спрашивал.

Надо сказать, что Лида по первому времени, когда Дерек только-только приступил к работе, показалась ему смазливой пустышкой. Вдобавок, он решил, что за ней стоят родители – партийные функционеры (ходили такие слухи). Иначе почему ей сходят с рук накрученные локоны, цветастые платья, красная помада и смелый взгляд? (Торквемада это все именовала «видом, позорящим образ советского педагога») Думал, химия ей нужна постольку-поскольку. Чтобы в пергидроле и кремах получше разбираться.  
Правда, по прошествии времени Дерек начал замечать, как Мартынова засиживается допоздна в своем кабинете с книгами и методичками. И не в компании ухажеров, а одна. Как занимается с отстающими – по своей же инициативе. Не козыряет этим потом, даже при не шибко справедливом распределении часов. Не упоминает – нет, так нет. И химию она, как оказалось, любила страстно.  
– В аспирантуру собирается, – с тогда еще непонятной Дереку горечью поведал дядя Петр за «рюмкой чая», во время одной из их коротких, но насыщенных встреч прямо в директорском кабинете. Встречи Дерек любил и дядю слушал с интересом – тем более, что тот был тем еще кадром.  
Нет, ничего дурного дядька, конечно, не делал. Даже наоборот: все, к чему он прикладывал руку, прекращало дышать запустением и устремлялось к прогрессивному будущему. Но не раз и не два Дерек замечал, что Петр выбирает проекты и людей очень тщательно – а потом мягко, но неуклонно сдвигает в сторону неудобных, неугодных или просто ненужных. Вкладывает силы только в то, что перспективно. Дружит с теми, с кем выгодно. Не знай Дерек о глубоко славянском происхождении дядюшки, углядел бы в этой повадке мягкость и неумолимость восточной хитрости.

Что дядя Петр, что Татьяна – Дерекова мама – были родом из русских крестьян. Только вот Петр в свое время остался здесь, а Татьяна после учебы уехала работать в Армянскую ССР. «Армения моя», ласково приговаривала мама – она страстно любила и народ, и язык. И замуж вышла за армянина. Он сгинул на фронте во время войны – Дерек только запомнил, как его, трехлетку, подбрасывали к потолку большие руки. Младшая сестренка папу не помнила совсем.  
Мама и умерла в Армении, погибла при несчастном случае на производстве. После ее смерти Петр зазвал племянников жить к себе. Зачем – Дерек не знал, но все равно был благодарен. Сестры, старшая Лариса и младшая Каринэ, остались в АССР вместе с Лариным мужем. А вот он, тогда еще совсем подросток, переехал на мамину родину.   
Кто знает, может быть, дядьке тогда просто стало одиноко. Выяснить точно не было никакой возможности: Петр отшучивался отговорками вроде «тебе, парень, мужская рука нужна была», а потом переводил тему. Дерек не настаивал. После армии поступил на физкультурный – хотел стать учителем, как дядя. А потом устроился работать в его школу. Как Петру удалось организовать такое распределение, Дерек не знал. Дядя от методах не распространялся. Смеялся и говорил – хоть за племянником присмотрю, раз девчонки мои в Армении решили остаться.

Так что переглядкам дядюшки с Мартыновой Дерек не удивлялся. Они с Лидой друг друга стоили – те еще тихушники оба-два. 

Хотя Дереку далеко не пятнадцать уже было, даже не двадцать, но дядя все норовил посодействовать, поучаствовать в его жизни. Причинить добро и нанести пользу. Порой ему это даже удавалось.  
Как в тот осенний день, когда Стилинский почему-то явился на работу не только с портфелем, но и с небольшим чемоданом. И, кстати, с редкостно мрачным выражением лица. Такое на нем читалось неодобрение всего человечества разом, что первым расспрашивать Стилинского доверили Коте – вдруг, горе у человека из тех, что и коллективу не сразу расскажешь?   
Оказалось, что в общежитии, куда определили Стайлза, прорвало трубы отопления. Пришлось ему собрать пожитки, здорово покореженные крутым кипятком, и съехать невесть куда.  
– Я проснулся, – сердито размахивая руками, рассказывал он в учительской, от волнения путая слова, – потому что на меня прилетела подушка! И сосед, kurwa, кричит: зажимай, зажимай, нельзя спать, зажимай… Что зажимать? Зачем зажимать? Я ноги спускаю – горячо! Вон, ботинки у меня сварились, не ноги, спасибо... А спать на улице?  
– Да вы не переживайте так, коллега. Мы вас знаете что? Мы вас к Дереку в дом определим, у него там жилплощадь, я помню, освобождается. Живи – не хочу. А я подсоблю в профкоме, – походя бросил Петр, заслышав о злоключениях, и энергично забряцал ложкой в стакане с чаем. – Лидия Игоревна, не вы варенье принесли? Отличное варенье.  
Лида закатила глаза. Дерек ее понимал – вот как будто человек в кабинете у себя чаю попить не может.

– Так нет у нас там жилплощади пока, – суховато сказал он. – Не освободилась. Комната за кухней есть, разве что, ну так она и кошке будет тесной.  
Причин злиться ни на дядю, ни на поляка у Дерека не было. И тем сильнее, почему-то, оказалось его раздражение. Стилинский был себе ничего парень, нормальный. Не подлый, нос не задирал, да и любили его, опять же… А поди ж ты – Дерек как представил себе, что тот каждый день рядом ошиваться будет, так и вздрогнул отчего-то.  
– А товарищу Стайлзу разве много надо? – ответил дядя почти риторическим вопросом и повернулся к Стилинскому. – Стайлз, вам много надо?  
Стайлз пальцами показал сколько, и вышло, что нужно ему было, максимум, сантиметра два-три, а вообще, он очень компактный такой поляк.

… вот правильное слово он сейчас сказал, мрачно подумал Дерек. Курва и есть.

Жил Дерек в старом деревянном доме, еще дореволюционном. Потолки были высокими, наличники – резными, комнаты – просторными. В сентябре там обитала целая куча людей, по длинным коридорам носилась малышня, на плите кипело белье в тазу. Но за логом, по дну которого вяло текла пересохшая почти речка-вонючка, уже вырос новенький заводской микрорайон – и теперь соседи сидели на чемоданах, ожидая ордеры на жилье.  
Ноябрь, декабрь, март – одна за другой семьи собирали пожитки и перебирались за реку, торопясь и забывая ложки, чашки, детские игрушки… С переездом помогали всем миром, Дерек перетаскал, наверное, с десяток шкафов, дюжину кроватей и неисчислимое множество узлов. Дом постепенно пустел и будто бы становился печальнее, гоняя сквозняками мелкий сор по осиротевшим комнатам. К апрелю из старожилов остались только Сан Саныч, да Дерек со Стайлзом.

В октябре, когда Стайлза только заселили в крохотную комнату за кухней (Сан Саныч рассказывал, что при царском режиме у «барьев» там спала кухарка), дом был полон гвалтом. В комнатушку едва поместились тумбочка и узкая скрипучая кровать с панцирной сеткой, единственное окошко было крохотным. Одежду приходилось вешать на гвоздики за дверью, а рабочее место оставалось обустроить, разве что, на потолке... Но Стайлз, казалось, был полностью доволен.  
Тем более, что Дерек через несколько дней после переезда как-то устыдился и предложил полячеку свой стол для работы, чтобы не таскался с тетрадями на кухню. Не знал еще тогда, что стесняться Стайлз и не подумает. И совсем скоро возвращаться к себе будет, разве что, на сон… А если бы и знал, то предложил бы, пожалуй, все равно.  
Потому что как оно теперь, выходит, было?  
Тетради проверить – это, конечно, у Дерека, тут без вопросов. Дерек ему и нормальную лампу настольную подладил – когда надоело смотреть, как Стайлз сначала крючится носом в стол, а потом трет глаза от усталости.   
Стайлз теперь и над своей методикой работал, и книги читал, и газеты – тоже у Дерека. То есть, сперва-то, конечно, за столом. Потом уже, когда пообвыкся, начал курсировать по комнате: то на сам стол присядет, зачитавшись, то у подоконника встанет, согнувшись загогулиной, а то и вовсе на окно взгромоздится, если днем. Чтобы электричество зря не жечь.   
Порой Дерек приходил домой, припозднившись, и заставал неожиданного сожителя вовсе на полу, обложившегося газетными разворотами и что-то бубнившего под нос.

И не мешал ведь, вай ку ара! Бубнил вот, спорил сам с собой, горячо и непонятно обсуждал написанное, заговаривал с Дереком, вовлекая его в беседу. Порой – ругался с радиоприемником на кухне на невнятной смеси русского и польского. Забывал повсюду книги, которые притаскивал в дом невесть откуда (Дерек и на названия-то старался не смотреть). И все равно не мешал.  
И это Дереку-то. Который давным-давно жил один, привык к тому и даже, вроде, гордился своей независимостью. Ему так легко даже с Жанной не было – а ведь они сколько встречались. Он даже жениться думал, хотя и тянул отчего-то. Жанна вот ждать не стала – выскочила замуж за давнего поклонника и уехала с ним в дальневосточный гарнизон. «Ты бесчувственный, Дерек, – сказала она ему на прощание. – Ледышка, а не человек. Никто тебе не нужен, и я тебе не нужна. Заведи себе кота, будешь любить хоть кого-нибудь».   
В чем-то Жанна права оказалась: ее отсутствия Дерек почти и не заметил. Правда, кота заводить не стал, у соседского ребятенка была аллергия на шерсть.   
В чем-то – да только не во всем.

 

– Ну все, брат, завтра-то мы – тю-тю!... И у тебя новоселье будет, съезжай в мою комнату, прохфессор, никого туда не вселят уже, – хлопал Стайлза по плечу слесарь, которого, несмотря на возраст, близкий к полтиннику, все, даже собственные дети, почему-то звали Витьком. Слесарь любил накатить, по ночам во сне громко звал какого-то Гринберга, а Стайлза полюбил всей душой. Только вот имя никак запомнить не мог, звал Стилинского то ученым, то Славиком, то вообще «прохфессором».  
Стайлз пошатывался от груза слесарской душевности, благодарил, но вот переезжать, даже когда Витек со своим семейством окончательно съехал, что-то не торопился. Дерек, в свою очередь, не спрашивал.  
Как тут спросишь? «Чего это вы, товарищ Стилинский, у меня все ошиваетесь?». Дерек уже в красках видел, как задает этот вопрос, а потом откусывает себе язык и запоздало пытается им удавиться.  
Хорошо, что все проще оказалось.

– Я привык у тебя тут, – полувопросительно проговорил Стайлз как-то раз, подняв вдруг голову от тетрадей. Бухтел, бухтел себе под нос – и выдал, ни с того, ни с сего. – Сижу все.  
– Сиди, – скупо ответил Дерек, не поднимая взгляда – он как раз подкручивал шипы на туфлях для бега. Стайлз промычал невнятно, но согласно, уткнулся обратно в свои контрольные, и тема эта больше не всплывала.

***

Это, кажется, январь был – когда Стайлз разбудил его посреди ночи и, прижав палец к губам, за руку вытащил из постели.  
По полу гуляли сквозняки, из окон дуло, как ни заклеивай рамы бумагой, и Дерек мимолетно подумал, что это к лучшему, хоть в себя быстрее придет. Он послушно следовал за Стайлзом, машинально прикрывая свободной рукой выступающие углы, в которые шебутной полячек то и дело пытался вписаться лбом.

В кухне было светлее и холоднее. Фонарь за окном выплескивался желтыми полосами на пол и стены, острыми тенями меняя скудную обстановку почти до неузнаваемости. Стайлз усадил Дерека на табуретку, проговорил тихо и таинственно:  
– Приготовься. Приготовился?

Тени делили подвижное лицо на неравные части, очерчивали скулы, густые брови вразлет, изогнутый рот. «Готов?», спросил сам себя Дерек и сам себе ответил: «Чего там, готов». Грохе тани.  
– Готов, – сказал он уже вслух, внезапно охрипнув.  
Стайлз закусил губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, нарочито медленно протянул руку и включил радиоприемник.  
– Слушай, – произнес он торжественно. – Слушай, Дерек. 

Холодный воздух рассыпался треском эфирных помех. Длинные пальцы Стайлза коснулись – очень ласково, едва заметно – ручки настройки частот, и тут Дерек услышал, _действительно услышал_.   
Это было похоже на биение металлического сердца. Восторженный электронный пульс, что протянулся за тысячи и тысячи километров по струне из невообразимо длинной радиоволны.  
– Спутник, – выдохнул Дерек. Стайлз, успевший залезть на стул с ногами, и колени еще обнять, склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся в темноту.  
– Да, – ответил он, наконец. – Ты слушай. Холерная рухлядь долго не удержит.

И Дерек слушал. Размеренный сигнал наполнял пространство между ним и Стайлзом, раздвигал легкие вместе с воздухом, подгонял ритм пульса. Он слушал и тогда, когда помех стало больше, чем сигнала, и когда полячек выключил радио, и когда он ушел к себе, молча похлопав Дерека по плечу.

Как я влип, подумал тогда Дерек в первый раз, грохи цоце. _Влип по уши_. Подумал – и крепко, до боли, сжал голову ладонями, боясь сказать лишнее даже в мыслях…

***

От быстрого бега сердце заколотилось в горле, словно птица, и Дерек начал плавно снижать темп, в конце концов, перейдя на шаг. Солнце уже пригревало вовсю, словно апрель отказался степенно догуливать свои последние дни и побежал-заторопился навстречу Первомаю. Под гипсовой футболисткой сбилась в стайку пацанва, галдевшая теперь на разные голоса в попытках справедливо разделиться на две команды. Дерек усмехнулся про себя – считай, сезон драных коленок открыт.  
Заминку сделал быстро, хотелось успеть на рынок забежать перед завтраком. Баба Катя обещала приберечь десяток деревенских яиц (яек, как она их называла), да и зеленщик дед Богдан долго с лотком сидеть не будет. Дерек подхватил скомканную авоську с лавочки и направился к выходу. Мальчишки отвлеклись от споров и вразнобой поздоровались – Дерек махнул им рукой.

Колонка на заросшей улочке, ведущей к рынку, была с характером. Рычаг у нее шел туго, и вода долго шумела в трубе, прежде чем внезапно обрушиться мощным потоком на бетонную заплатку с вмурованным сточным желобом. Уж на что Дерек свыкся с ее норовом, а все равно всякий раз пропускал взрывную атаку брызг.  
Воду пить не стал, просто поплескал в лицо, на грудь, быстро пробежался влажными ладонями по плечам и рукам, стирая свежий пот. Нормально.

Рынок привычно оглушил многоголосым говором, смешением запахов, человеческим изобилием. Дерек обогнул очередь, протянувшуюся за жилистыми суповыми курицами, задержался на минутку возле прилавка с медом (взять, что ли, для Стайлза мед в сотах..? нет, лучше в мае, свежего), купил острого перца и шафрана. Баба Катя, похоже, ждала только его – протянула кулек с яйцами, взяла деньги и начала собирать свои корзинки, отмахнувшись от благодарности. Зеленщик тоже оказался на месте. Дерек купил нужные травки и стал пробираться к выходу. Толпы он не любил.

Обратно Дерек пошел через проспект. Асфальт оказался покрыт засохшей грязью и глиной, что на колесах понавезли грузовики с ближайшей стройки. Славно будет, если дождь пойдет перед днем парада – смоет все лишнее с дороги. А если нет, то наверняка горком организует поливальные машины. Нехорошо ведь получается – уже флаги везде развешивают, на ограждениях серебрянку обновляют, а дороги – как в деревне какой.

 

Дом встретил его тишиной и безмятежностью. Если коридор еще хранил благородную тень, то кухня была залита светом настолько, что казалось, будто солнце наполняет до краев каждый угол, каждую чашку.   
В раковине стояла эмалированная кастрюля, залитая водой – значит, Сан Саныч успел вскипятить принесенное молоко и уже укатил на свой садовый участок. Там клубничные грядки ждали то ли окучивания, то ли рыхления, то ли пасынкования – Дерек не запомнил огородных подробностей. Теперь вернется только к закату, искусанный комарьем, совсем усталый, но весьма довольный собой. 

А Стайлз еще спал, он вообще был засоней, особенно по выходным. Зарядка в его представлении заключалась в повороте на другой бок и медвежьем объятии, адресованном подушке… но к завтраку он обычно поднимался, особенно если готовкой занимался Дерек.   
(и когда это успело произойти, мельком подумал он. Когда появилось это «обычно»?) 

Алюминиевый чайник с вмятиной у самого носика тихонько засопел, на сковородке зашипело, будто подпевая. Дерек взбил вилкой яйца с молоком и солью, быстро вылил, пока масло не начало гореть. Подождал, чтобы омлет снизу схватился, и принялся ловко поддевать лопаткой края – чтобы яичная смесь запеклась равномерно и пышно. Порубил зелень, высыпал сверху. 

Стайлз предсказуемо выполз из своей комнаты, едва по кухне потянуло аппетитным духом. Почесал грудь рассеянно. Мутно, но с пробуждающимся интересом поглядел на содержимое сковородки и поплелся в ванную. Дерек хмыкнул и залил кипятком сухой чай в фарфоровом заварнике с отбитой ручкой. Для Стайлза он намешал цикорию. Полячек обожал кофе, но становился от него чрезмерно активным, если не сказать – нервным. Начинал трындеть, бестолково шарахаться туда-сюда и дрожать руками.

Когда Стайлз вышел из ванной – посвежевший, едва уловимо пахнущий мятным зубным порошком, на столе уже стояли чашки и тарелки с омлетом. Майка была покрыта мокрыми пятнами – вот ведь, вечно плещется, как енот-полоскун – а трусы чуть сползли, показывая бедренные косточки и живот.   
Дереку внезапно стало жарко, словно за окном был не конец апреля, а самый разгар июля. В трусах этих и майке Стайлз почему-то выглядел понятным и до боли привычным.

***

… не то, что вчера. Вчера, на вечере в школе он наоборот, был каким-то странным, чужим прямо. Все потому, что специально для танцев одолжил костюм у Макоева, хотя от костюма брюки только и взял. Рубашку нацепил свою, вроде бы и ничего такого... А все равно: волосы прилизал в модную прическу, очки где-то непростые, недешевого вида раздобыл, ботинки начистил и сразу стал деловой. Фасонистый и незнакомый. Вот тебе и школьный вечер со старшеклассниками.  
На танцы не только Стайлз разоделся, пользуясь отъездом Серебряковой-старшей. Девчонки принарядились, кое-кто из парней начесал волосья, а уж Котя с Алисой стиляжничали так отчаянно, что Дереку все казалось, будто Торквемада сейчас выскочит из-за угла и беспощадно примется кромсать ножницами все, до чего дотянется рука. Но нет, сурового завуча на горизонте не было, и парочка безмятежно отплясывала фокстроты, пользуясь моментом.

– Вы правда с нами на следующий год останетесь? Обещаете?! – по-свойски тормошила Стайлза Иринка Райкина, худенькая старшеклассница с копной светлых локонов и склонностью к слепому обожанию. Макоев как-то помогал Дереку на соревнованиях, давно еще, и поймал ее, не удержавшуюся, с каната прямо на руки. Райкина потом с год где-то ходила за ним хвостиком, едва до скандала дело не дошло… теперь вот Стайлзу приходилось отдуваться.  
Да и не она одна такая, удивленно констатировал Дерек, обнаружив, что вокруг Стилинского вьется целая стайка из учеников. Даже хмурый, нелюдимый и вечно освобожденный от физкультуры кудрявый еврейчик (Исаак, что ли? Дерек не видел его на занятиях, а потому и не помнил толком) что-то высказывал, иронично кривя губы. 

Он уже и подойти хотел, послушать – любопытно, все-таки было, чем Стайлз умудрился приманить такого звереныша нелюдимого, но остановился. Потому что поймал отрывок какой-то дядиной реплики, произнесенной с преувеличенным драматизмом:  
– … и готов пасть пред вами на колени, драгоценная Лидия Игоревна, умоляя оказать мне честь. Всего один тур вальса.

Дерек обернулся, предчувствуя нехорошее – и оказался прав. Петр донимал Лиду, необыкновенно хорошенькую сегодня, сурово поджимавшую губы в ответ на его приставания. Хмурое выражение удивительно не подходило тонко выщипанным бровям, но вот глаза ее пускали молнии практически настоящие.

– Петр Олегович, – проговорила она негромко, Дереку изрядно пришлось напрячь слух, – кажется, мы тут с вами не в цирке, а в учебном заведении.  
– Какой уж тут цирк, если я смертельно серьезен? Две минуты вашего внимания, Лидия Игоревна – и мое трепещущее сердце навеки спасено, – не унимался дядя и, кажется, впрямь вознамерился опуститься на одно колено. Рядом кто-то захихикал, и Мартынова, похоже, не выдержала, подала-таки руку. Дядюшке, конечно, только того и надо было.   
Он сразу же посерьезнел, прекратил фиглярствовать. Вежливо склонил голову, приобнял за талию, вывел на паркет. Привлек осторожно к себе – словно величайшую ценность – и повел в танце.   
Удивительно, но молодая изящная Мартынова и дядька – начальство! директор! – рядом друг с другом смотрелись идеально. Словно так и надо было. И глядели они друг на друга не так, как если бы подшучивал над юной красавицей немолодой уже мужик, а будто творилось нечто другое совсем. Что-то куда больше и сложнее. Казалось, сейчас склонится к ней Петр и, даром, что русский, прошепчет на ухо, горячо и страстно – мернем сртид...

_Умереть мне ради твоего сердца._

… Дерек смущенно хмыкнул и отвел взгляд. И сообразил вдруг, что пока он глазел, как дурак, на чужие дела сердечные, сосед его куда-то запропал, и, видимо, уже давно. Дерек постоял-постоял, да и направился на поиски. Стараясь не думать, куда его опять волочет, зачем...

Танцы устроили в актовом зале – и там теперь было шумно и весело. Свет включили поярче, украсили как смогли. А вот в остальной школе было пустынно, тихо: дежурные учителя следили, чтобы молодняк оставался на виду и абы где не шлялся, мало ли. Акселерация, подумал Дерек. Вымахают ростом под два метра, а соображения – как у телят. Лучше присмотреть.  
Он зачем-то потрогал ладонью зеленую стену, вспомнив, как сам же и красил ее пару лет назад. Школьные камни долго держали память о зиме, и стена была холодной, твердой и настоящей. Не то, что какие-то Дерековы домыслы.

Нашелся Стайлз, в итоге, под лестницей, и не один. Рядом стояли Ира с Исааком (все-таки, он Исаак, точно), вид у всех троих был ужасно виноватый. Стайлз дернулся что-то спрятать за спину, и конечно, только привлек внимание Дерека движением. Бутылка вина, откупоренная. 

Ну отлично. 

Полячек прятал взгляд, облизывал нервно губы, и Дерек взбесился, совершенно неожиданно для себя самого. Если бы кто-то другой поймал Стилинского, распивающего алкоголь вместе с учениками, лететь бы ему кубарем из школы, да из города тоже, и никакие дядины связи не помогли бы.  
Кто-то другой… А он что? Заведомо решил полячека покрывать? Вот так вот, слету? – спросил у себя Дерек, и сам же ответил – да, решил.  
– Вон пошли, – рыкнул он на школоту. – Увижу вас еще где-нибудь, кроме актового зала – из комсомола вылетите мигом. В сортир ходить группами по три человека, девочки с девочками, мальчики с мальчиками. Приказ понятен?   
Старшеклассники активно закивали и попытались незаметно сдвинуться Стайлзу за спину.  
– Выполнять! – от души рявкнул Дерек, припомнив армию, службу, а отчетливее всего – своего военкома. Вот уж тот орал – так орал, пригнуться хотелось и не отсвечивать. До таких талантов Дереку было еще тренироваться и тренироваться, но, вроде, и так неплохо вышло.

Стоило топоту ног затихнуть вдали, Стилинский отмер, заморгал и решил зачем-то примирительно развести ладони. Бутылка в правой руке тут же свела на нет все усилия, и Дерек почувствовал, что выгонять из школы будут уже его. А еще вернее – выводить под конвоем, потому что еще немного, и он кого-нибудь убьет.  
В голову вступило легко и стремительно: он подошел ближе, нежно взял Стилинского повыше локтя и поволок за собой, подальше от чужих глаз. Туда, где можно будет вбить в башку наивному коллеге хотя бы элементарные основы поведения в учебном заведении. Или тело без свидетелей припрятать, на худой конец.  
Стайлз еще, дурной, сопротивлялся, шипел на него по-своему, попытался вырвать руку. А когда не сумел, принялся называть самыми разными польскими словами, среди которых понял Дерек только хорошо знакомую уже «курву».

Когда Дерек дотащил коллегу до подсобки, втолкнул внутрь и приготовился отчитывать, ругаться Стайлз уже прекратил – только смотрел злющими глазами. Дерек решил на это внимания сейчас не обращать. В себя придет – еще спасибо скажет. А не скажет… Значит, не скажет.  
– А знаешь ли ты, _товарищ Стайлз_ , – проговорил он напряженным голосом,– что было бы, доложи кое-кто кому-нибудь об этом, будь этот кое-кто здесь? Например, своему свекру в обкоме, Герарду Рауфовичу?   
– Жуткий человек, – как-то чересчур бесстрашно согласился Стайлз, видевший жуткого человека, от силы, раза два. – Доложи кое-кто о чем?  
– Поймали бы тебя за распитием спиртных напитков на рабочем месте, мало того – с учениками, – припечатал Дерек, – и кончилась бы вся твоя польско-советская дружба.  
– Ты… – Стайлз почему-то всплеснул в ответ руками, вернее одной рукой, свободной, – как это, ты нездоровый, да?   
– Я..? Да чтоб..! – разъярился Дерек – и не выдержал, схватил его снова, встряхнул за плечи, чтобы послушал, наконец!  
В крошечной, заваленной хламом подсобке, свои силы он не рассчитал, и Стайлза мотнуло к стене, да и Дерека тоже следом. Вино из открытой бутылки легко плеснуло Дереку на рукав пиджака, он досадливо оскалился на все сразу… а затем замер.

Потому что оказалось, что от Стайлза стоит он в каких-то сантиметрах – впервые так. И Стайлз – горячий невесть от чего, от злости, наверное – тяжело сопит и смотрит в ответ. И лицо его, с большими, недоумевающими, абсолютно невозможными глазами – совсем близко.  
Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, непроизвольно глянул на приоткрытый рот – и убрал руки, одновременно отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние. Если бы верил в Бога, то взмолился бы сейчас – Ему, черту лысому, да кому угодно, только бы отпустило.

– Так ты думал, что я с ними там..? – возмутился тем временем Стайлз, зачем-то опять взмахнув треклятой бутылкой. – Jezu... Ира у родителей вино стащила, а я поймал. И тут ты, за нравственность борешься.  
– А, – неумно отозвался Дерек и сглотнул. Им бы выйти из этой дурацкой, пыльной и полутемной подсобки, но нет, какое там. Еще и спросил зачем-то неуместно:  
– Хорошее вино-то?

… оказалось – да, хорошее, отличное вино «Мускат», и сам Стайлз тоже отличный – и учитель, и товарищ, с пониманием. И на Дерека не обиделся, наоборот, захмелев (вино-то, и правда, оказалось неплохим, крепленым, коньячным почти. Дерек такого и не пробовал никогда, ни тут, ни в Армении – хотя оттуда он пацаном, считай, уехал), сообщил, что Дерек «очень хороший человек».  
А Дерек точно знал, что нет, человек он не хороший. Плохой он человек, бози тха, собака распоследняя, паршивая и жалкая. И если бы Стайлз знал – не сидел бы тут с ним.  
– И спортсмен еще, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз широко. Решил, наверное, что это Дерека порадовать должно. – Как американцы говорят – супер.  
Вино было сладким и густым, темнило Стайлзу губы красным. И еще слаще, до гнили, оказался приторный душок, тянущийся от слова «статья».   
Оно билось в голове Дерека, рассказывая, что именно так пойдет под откос его жизнь, и без того никчемная. Что если он хоть немного соображает, то поймет – нельзя так со Стайлзом. С собой пусть делает, что хочет, но Стайлз такого не заслужил.

Если бы отец его был жив, что бы сказал?  
Что сказала бы мать?

Попробовать бы на вкус, подумал Дерек под аккомпанемент смеха Стайлза, допивавшего последние капли. Всего-то узнать, какое оно, счастье, у нормальных людей. Обыкновенное человеческое счастье.

***

Со своей порцией Дерек расправился быстро, армия научила не щелкать клювом во время еды, а жизнь с соседями закрепила привычку не болтаться на кухне без дела.  
Но сейчас он не торопился обратно в комнату. Отставил тарелку и углубился в «чаевные думы», как это называла Лара. Вспоминал вчерашнее, поглядывал на Стайлза – тот по утрам был страшно рассеянным, больше витал в облаках, чем ковырялся в тарелке, и на чужие взгляды внимания не обращал.  
Догляделся до того, что, стыдно сказать, чашку мимо рта пронес.

– Ко мере! – заругался Дерек больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, и вскочил, торопливо оттягивая от тела горячую мокрую майку. А затем и вовсе стянул ее, вытирая живот сухим краем.  
Стайлз на его шипение среагировал рассеянным взглядом, покачал головой и уставился опять к себе в тарелку.   
Потом снова повернулся, на сей раз глядя пристально и внимательно. Дереку даже как-то неуютно под этим взглядом стало.

– Знаешь, Дерек, – внезапно ляпнул Стайлз, – будь ты в Греции двадцать пять веков назад, жил бы если, Парфенон бы строили с тебя.  
Дерек нахмурился. Он был, конечно, от истории искусств далек, но даже его знаний хватило, чтобы почувствовать в этом заявлении нечто такое… очень нелогичное.  
– Что строили? – переспросил он, понадеявшись на языковой барьер. – Стайлз… Погоди, Парфенон – это же храм, я помню. 

Стайлз поморщился и замотал головой, словно сетуя на собственную косноязычность:  
– Да!.. нет. То есть это храм, да, ты прав, но нет, я не сказал, что ты позировал бы, как натурщик, нет. Просто… Ну, понимаешь. Пропорции. Они соответствуют.  
Дерек выудил ценную мысль, что храм – это, все-таки, храм, но все никак не мог уяснить общую идею. Утренний Стайлз был куда менее логичным и понятным, чем Стайлз всего остального дня, особенно если пытался рассказывать о чем-нибудь остро математическом, вроде нерасторжимой связи улиток с рядом Фибоначчи.   
Дерек, все еще с майкой в руках, застыл столбом возле стола и уставился на соседа. Брови Стилинского драматично изломились, ладони с длинными узкими пальцами взлетели, приготовившись иллюстрировать материал. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, открыл рот – а потом заглянул Дереку в лицо и рот закрыл.  
– Золотое сечение, – произнес он досадливо и едва не беспомощно.  
– … да? – осторожно отозвался Дерек. – Ты продолжай. Золотое сечение, пропорции. А дальше?  
– Золотое сечение, – повторил Стайлз глухо, уставившись Дереку куда-то в район пупка. И продолжил медленно, – такое пропорциональное деление отрезка на неравные части, при котором все… весь отрезок так относится к большей части, как сама большая часть относится к меньшей. Или другими словами, меньший отрезок так относится к большему, как больший ко всему. Да?

Дерек принял понимающий вид и кивнул. На самом деле, ни черта он не понимал, но полячек выглядел ужасно потерянным. Стайлз, вроде как, немного встряхнулся, отвел взгляд и продолжил, почему-то начав горячиться:

– Смотри, Дерек. Все, что есть на свете красивого – укладывается в пропорции золотого сечения. Вот вообще все. И жук, и ракушка, и стрекоза. Даже биение сердца. Даже стихи Пушкина. И ты, Дерек. Весь ты – воплощение природного замысла, творящего гармонию, можешь себе такое представить?

Нет, он не мог. Ему казалось, что он и дышать-то толком не может, таким сосредоточенным Стайлз выглядел сейчас – на нем сосредоточенным. На Дереке.

А Стайлз быстро, слегка неуклюже выбрался из-за стола и как-то неожиданно оказался совсем близко. И если Дереку казалось, что был лишен дыхания минутой раньше, то теперь он понял свою ошибку. Вот он каким был, настоящий вакуум.

Потому что Стайлз положил ладонь ему на живот. Да еще и пальцы развел свои бесконечные – видимо, чтобы совсем доконать.

– Тут... pępek… как это… пупок, да, – говорил Стайлз, глядя прямо перед собой. – Вот если измерить от пяток до пупка и записать, допустим. А потом от пупка до макушки – и тоже записать. И потом всего тебя с головы до пят измерить... Окажется, что ты весь целиком больше, чем первая величина – в 1,62 раза. И вторая величина меньше, чем первая – тоже в 1,62 раза. Понимаешь, Дерек? Пропорции. Ракушка, бабочка, цветок – и ты. Золотое сечение.

Как договорил – наконец-то поднял взгляд. И почему-то уже не отвел, смотрел в лицо заворожено. Разомкнул красивые губы, словно ему тоже не дышалось (Дерек глядел неотрывно, не заставляя себя отвести взгляд), глотнул воздуха.   
И повел по животу Дерека ладонью вверх, к самому сердцу. Подержал секунду ровно напротив, дрогнул пальцами – все равно, что поймал – и тут же отдернул резко, будто огонь тронул.

Дерек ожил, выдохнул безмолвное – нет! не смей! – и поймал ладонь обратно. Не думая, приложил к груди, прижал своей лапищей сверху. Чтобы не испугался, не опомнился – не сейчас, никогда.  
Стайлз не произносил ни слова, и в их вселенской, космической тишине, сердце у Дерека грохотало, словно каменный обвал.

Постепенно звуки возвращались: он услышал свое тяжелое дыхание, затем отчетливым стало частое дыхание Стайлза. Пискнуло далеко, в комнате – в другом мире – радио. На улице – на другой планете – детский голос звал невидимых друзей играть в казаки-разбойники.  
Они стояли вдвоем в солнечном свете.

Дерек молчал, застыв между неизбежным и невозможным. Не в силах двинуться. Боясь выбрать неправильно.

Стайлз выбрал за него.

Потянулся всем телом, качнулся вперед – медленно и почти боязливо, но совершенно однозначно. Так, что не перепутать уже было, чего он хочет, что он делает, зачем он здесь.  
Дерек сумел, наконец, разжать пальцы, выпустил ладонь – все еще с опаской, а ну как уйдет – схватил за плечи. Огладил вниз по рукам, пытаясь разрешить себе поверить. Потрогал за бока – живого, настоящего, глядевшего с той же оглушительной паникой в глазах. Стиснул накрепко, рванул к себе – тогда уже, когда Стайлз сам кинулся вперед, вжимаясь губами, зубами. Неудобно, непривычно, нереально.

Стайлз целовался – как умирал, отчаянно и храбро, хватаясь за затылок и прижимая. Будто думал, что Дерек передумает или вообще захочет остановиться хоть когда-нибудь, ну что за чепуха. Водил ладонью по голой груди, и Дерек лихорадочно гладил в ответ, умирая от каждого прикосновения. Впиваясь в губы – неделями, месяцами мучившие его – то податливые и мягкие, то вдруг целовавшие так, что в голове Дерека что-то обрывалось со звоном.

Его повело в сторону, как пьяного, когда Стайлз всего-то коснулся его живота. Снова. Дерек пошатнулся, бедром задел острый угол стола, но боли даже не заметил.  
Зато понял, где они.  
– Пошли, – твердо сказал он, перехватив запястье Стайлза. Тот посмотрел очумевшими, дикими глазами и кивнул.

Как они оказались в комнате, Дерек не имел никакого понятия. Только что были в одном месте, и вдруг в другом. Не помнил, и все.   
Существовал только Стайлз: настоящий, горячий, не придуманный Дереком в одном из тяжелых смутных снов... Во снах не приходилось задергивать занавески и запирать дверь – и от этого все становилось только реальнее.

Кровать заскрипела, возмущаясь, стоило только опуститься на нее вдвоем, и Стайлз рассмеялся ему в губы:  
– Не хочет она, – пояснил он полушепотом, а Дерек почему-то не нашел в себе сил улыбнуться в ответ.  
– А ты хочешь? – спросил, застывая на секунду – и оттаяв вмиг, стоило только услышать бесстыдное «хочу, тебя хочу». Стайлз выдохнул это ему на ухо почти лихорадочно, и Дерек решил, что, похоже, ничего теперь не придется ни выдумывать, ни даже делать. Потому что он сейчас спустит позорным самым образом, даже трусов не сняв, ни с себя, ни со Стайлза.

У них обоих уже крепко стояло, Дерек чувствовал, как ему упирается в ногу чужой твердый член. Стайлз под ним тихо выдыхал и пытался тереться – быстро, бестолково – и Дерек сам толкался в ответ. Это не просто не ощущалось неправильным: только так, казалось, и нужно было. Дерек вжимался в него, восхитительно близкого, хватал за плечи, целовал снова и снова – и не мог ни насытиться, ни прерваться.

Стайлз и тут первым сообразил, заерзал, скидывая одежду. Вернее, только майку стащить и успел, дальше Дерек уже опомнился, потянул трусы вниз. Наконец-то осмелел приласкать нарочно открытую шею, лизнуть по родинкам. И грудь погладил так, чтобы маленький темный сосок пальцами прижать – вдруг понравится, и оголившийся живот поцеловал.

Странно было. Он все время помнил, что Стайлз – не девушка, всей кожей ощущал эту разницу... Да как тут забудешь, когда он и стонал по-своему: еле слышно, но низко все равно, и сжимал Дерека до хруста костей, обнимал и ласкался везде, где доставал, и целовал до боли? Не сравнить с девчонкой.  
Все, что до Стайлза было – все не то, осознал Дерек, когда пальцы наткнулись на твердое, горячее. Он и сжал, как себе, задвигал запястьем, должно быть, совсем неумело, но Стайлз все равно укусил его за плечо и задышал нервно, на всхлипе. Выстанывая и дергаясь так, что Дереку на него пришлось навалиться и рот зажать.  
Почему он так, Дерек понял уже потом, когда сам толкался в скользкий облизанный кулак, и едва получилось не ныть, не стонать, не материться в голос. Вроде, всего лишь ладонь, хотя и чужая, а ощущения были такие, будто Дерека током били.   
Только не больно, а сладко до безумия.

Потом уже, когда они лежали все на той же кровати, слишком обессиленные, чтобы встать или толком накрыться, Дерек все гладил, трогал своего полячека. Не мог поверить, что получил того, кого так хотел.  
Кожа Стайлза под ладонью была теплой, от пота – немного липкой, но Дерека это не беспокоило, вообще ни капли. Ему хотелось прижаться к своему панеку каждым сантиметром кожи, чтобы не только головой поверить и запомнить, но и телом удостовериться. Стайлз, похоже, не возражал совсем – сам прижимался и то ключицу гладил, то солнечное сплетение, то линию челюсти.  
Разве поверишь в такое сразу.

Порыв ветра распахнул неплотно прикрытое окно, надул занавеску тугим парусом, заставил Дерека поежиться.   
– Południowy wiatr, – задумчиво проговорил Стайлз ему куда-то в шею. Поднял голову и уточнил:  
– Южный ветер. Это он сейчас был.  
Дерек кивнул. Стайлз был взъерошенный, какой-то ужасно счастливый сейчас – и он не устоял. Потянулся, поцеловал ладную шею, подбородок – немного колючий. И ответил тихо, губы в губы:  
– Тат _и_ к, бабушка моя, всегда говорила, что южный ветер пахнет любовью.

Стайлз недолго помолчал.

– Да, – отозвался он, наконец. – Да.


End file.
